


Weakness in my Knees

by erisgregory



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisgregory/pseuds/erisgregory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Smythe, Son of the Eastern States Ambassador, Son of the First House of Westerville, Holder of the Sacred Sword of Dalton, and Heir to the Fire Opal of Ohio, had never intended to fall in love with the man his parents chose to carry his seed. Kurt Hummel might be from good parentage and able to bear children, but he was practically common and certainly poor. It was a political marriage and nothing more. Sebastian understood his part, but he’d let everyone know that he had no intentions of making nice with the boy. They only had to make the occasional public appearance together and Kurt had to spread his legs a few times so he could get pregnant. That was it. That was the plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weakness in my Knees

Sebastian Smythe, Son of the Eastern States Ambassador, Son of the First House of Westerville, Holder of the Sacred Sword of Dalton, and Heir to the Fire Opal of Ohio, had never intended to fall in love with the man his parents chose to carry his seed. Kurt Hummel might be from good parentage and able to bear children, but he was practically common and certainly poor. It was a political marriage and nothing more. Sebastian understood his part, but he’d let everyone know that he had no intentions of making nice with the boy. They only had to make the occasional public appearance together and Kurt had to spread his legs a few times so he could get pregnant. That was it. That was the plan.

The plan started to crumble the weekend of their wedding, when he’d first laid eyes on Kurt. Kurt Hummel, Son of the Eastern States Senator, with no other titles to his name, stood luminous in the reception hall. A gleaming point of light amid a wash of dull faces Sebastian couldn’t be bothered to even see. He was tall, lithe, and the dark blue of his suit made his sea colored eyes stand out in bold contrast to his pale skin. When he caught sight of Sebastian entering the room on his mother’s arm, he didn’t look down or shy away, but held his chin high, never breaking eye contact. Sebastian felt his gaze like a punch in his gut.

It only got worse from there. He was witty and sarcastic and didn’t have a bit of trouble keeping Sebastian on his verbal toes all evening, and when circumstances forced them apart, Sebastian could see he worked his way through the crowded room moving from group to group seamlessly as though he’d been a part of this crowd his whole life. He was a force to be reckoned with and Sebastian didn’t know how to even begin. He couldn’t stop thinking that this beautiful, intelligent, _man_ , because he definitely wasn’t a boy, was going to be his, and soon.

Their wedding was a three day long event that gave them no time at all to be alone, as was custom, and by the end of it Sebastian’s nerves was stretched too thin. He was painfully attracted to Kurt in every way and not only was pledging his life to him, but having to deal with a behind the scenes renegotiation of the marriage contract, as it turned out that Kurt wasn’t in fact happy to play the silent partner, but wanted full equal status in Sebastian’s estate and affairs, which he was eventually granted. It infuriated and intrigued Sebastian to no end, but then it was done, and the two of them were finally left alone, staring at each other across the expanse of their wedding suite, and Sebastian had never in his life felt so off kilter.

He’d thought to bed his husband quickly, and be back in his own quarters before ten. Most likely balls deep in someone he actually wanted to fuck, but there was no way now, no way could he leave Kurt here unless he was thrown out. While it still might be a possibility, Kurt wasn’t looking at him like that was where this was heading. He wasn’t looking at him much at all. He turned his back, looking out the window to the balcony, and the tight line of his shoulders kept Sebastian on edge.

“I never planned to agree to an arranged marriage.” Kurt told him softly. Sebastian felt the words run through him like cold water, icing its way down his spine.

“Why did you?” Sebastian was afraid of the answer, something to do with his money or his position no doubt, even though he hadn’t thought Kurt came across like that at all.

“Last year,” Kurt started, and now he turned to look at Sebastian, “I saw you at a restaurant. It looked like you were on a date. It was causing a pretty big commotion, which I guess you’re used to, but there was this older couple there, and they weren’t happy at all to have their dinner ruined by all the noise and paparazzi.”

Sebastian remembered, he’d been embarrassed, so much so that he hadn’t gone out again without making reservations way in advance and making sure he and his dining companions were well out of the way.

“It was their anniversary,” Kurt’s voice was low now, but he’d stepped closer to Sebastian. Sebastian waited, not knowing exactly what this had to do with anything.

“They were going to leave and the woman was on the verge of tears, and when you realized it, you left instead. Your date was pretty tacky about it, but you paid their tab too, I heard.” Kurt raised an eyebrow at him looking for confirmation.

He nodded at Kurt. “It was the least I could do for invading their night.” Sebastian had loved the media circus that surrounded him for about a month after he started driving and being able to go where he pleased without his parents. After that he realized what an embarrassment it was. He’d wanted fame he’d earned. Not this obsessive and pointless frenzy.

“That night I realized there was a lot more to you than your father’s titles or your family’s money. And when your father contacted mine and your mother came to speak to me, I knew you were someone I could spend the rest of my life with.” Kurt was slipping out of his tuxedo jacket, and there was something warm in his eyes that Sebastian hadn’t noticed in the frenzy of the wedding events.

“My mother met with you?” He asked.

“She did. She’s… well she’s amazing. She never told you?” Kurt had undone his tie and was working on his cufflinks.

“No.” Sebastian still hadn’t moved.

Kurt smiled at him, a half smile, an almost smile, but it made Sebastian remember just how well and truly fucked he was. Maybe he could be okay with that though. His face must’ve revealed something then because Kurt stepped even closer and looked up at him, though only just, as they were almost the same height.

“You’re nervous,” he sounded surprised.

“Of what, you?” Sebastian scoffed as best he could. There weren’t butterflies in his stomach. There were rhinos.

Kurt was close enough to touch, but Sebastian felt frozen on the spot. “I’m nervous too,” he whispered.

Sebastian’s mouth felt too dry all of the sudden. “Don’t be,” he tried, but Kurt’s smile just got bigger.

“Then kiss me and maybe we’ll both forget to be scared.” Kurt tipped his head just a little further up, bringing their lips close together, but he waited there in the middle for Sebastian to come the rest of the way.

Sebastian’s mouth was on Kurt’s before he could think. In the wedding they’d kissed, but it’d been short, too short to know anything other than how soft Kurt’s lips felt against his. Now Sebastian was able to explore just how silky his bottom lip was, to suck it and worry it with his teeth. Kurt tasted like sweetness and champagne and Sebastian chased the flavor of him as he opened up, his arms gently pulling Sebastian closer still, neither of them hesitant any more.

They didn’t have sex until the sun was inching across the floor of their suite and Kurt was lit in the soft glow of it, beautiful and flushed red all the way down to his cock. His eyes were only a ring of blue around the black of his pupils, blown wide in a haze of want that they’d been building on all night. When Sebastian eased into him, he didn’t let himself worry any more about how much this man was ruining him, because it felt like being trusted with the most precious gift, and he took it, and held it carefully in his heart.

They didn’t leave the bed for much at all that first week, then they refused to leave each other’s side for the next. That whole first month was a learning curve where they both found themselves falling fast and headlong into it while trying to get to know each other. It hadn’t been without strife, not by a long shot. Sebastian found he was jealous, too jealous of anyone else that got near Kurt, and Kurt was struggling with the fact that Sebastian hadn’t voiced his feelings on their relationship at all except to say Kurt was his which was more than he’d ever said about any of his lovers, but Kurt didn’t know that.

Kurt was starting to feel too cooped up and Sebastian was too quick with his comebacks, but still they were inseparable. It wasn’t until they had breakfast with Sebastian’s grandmother and she asked if Kurt had been seen by the family physician, that either of them realized there was something more going on than just their new relationship.

“I’d say you’re about five weeks along, Kurt, congratulations.” The doctor smiled, but Kurt couldn’t share the sentiment. He let the doctor give the news to Sebastian and didn’t say anything much other than to beg out of a meeting they were supposed to attend to get caught back up on family business. Later that evening Sebastian found him wrapped in a blanket on the balcony.

“Do you want me to have dinner served in our room, tonight?” He asked, his hands settling on Kurt’s shoulders.

Kurt only shrugged.

“We don’t have to eat…” Sebastian’s voice held a teasing edge that usually made Kurt laugh, but he stayed silent.

“What’s wrong, babe? Is it morning sickness or night sickness or—“

“I’m not sick I just think it’s best if we stop pretending things haven’t changed.” His voice was clipped, but too quiet.

“Kurt…” Sebastian squeezed his shoulders gently, but Kurt shrugged away from his touch. It hurt, Sebastian was so at a loss here, he’d thought for sure Kurt would be happy. If that wasn’t the case, if Sebastian somehow had read this entire thing between them wrong, he didn’t know what he’d do. Not stand around waiting for Kurt to push him further away, that much he was sure of.

“Fine, no more pretending.” Sebastian left without waiting for a response.

Sebastian slept back in his old room that night and the next morning he didn’t seek Kurt out. All he knew was that Kurt’s father had visited, and then his best friend, and Sebastian refused to see anyone. On the ninth day of his self-inflicted exile, Sebastian’s mother woke him in the middle of the night to tell him there was something wrong and that the doctor was asking to see him. He made it back to their suite in under five minutes.

Kurt was propped up in their bed, the doctor sitting beside him, telling him something softly that Sebastian couldn’t hear. He waited, not knowing if he was really welcome or not, and when Kurt looked down, he kept his distance.

“Let’s step outside,” the doctor told him softly.

Out in the hall, Sebastian’s mother met them, her face drawn with worry.

“If somebody doesn’t tell me what’s going on right this minute, I swear to god—“

“Sebastian.” His mother’s tone was too gentle to be considered a reprimand and it scared him.

“Mr. Smythe, your husband’s body is under a lot of stress. The first couple of months of any pregnancy can be difficult, but even more so in a male carrier’s body. He’s dehydrated, and your mother tells me he hasn’t eaten in several days. If this continues his body is going to reject the pregnancy.”

Sebastian was at a loss, but his mother had his hand now and was squeezing it gently.

“I’m leaving him here for now, I’ve given him an I.V. to start, but if he isn’t doing much better in the next twenty four hours I’m going to have to hospitalize him. You have to get him to drink the protein shakes I’ve left and he needs to try eating something tomorrow. I’ll be back in the morning.” The doctor glanced between Sebastian and his mother.

“Whatever happened, fix it.” He suggested in a much quieter tone.

“I’ll try.” Sebastian felt like his chest was about to burst. Everything was too tight and burning and he needed to talk to Kurt.

His mother left with the doctor after telling him to please update her as soon as anything changed. He agreed and then he was back inside the suite, his heart slamming against his ribs. Kurt was just as he’d left him, but as he came closer he could see the dark circles under his eyes, his lips were thin and chapped. It was devastating how different he looked in just a few days.

“I know I’ve messed everything up.” Kurt whispered as Sebastian reached the bed. He finally looked up and there were tears in his eyes. Whatever Sebastian wanted to say dried up on his tongue and all he could do was fall to his knees, his arms going around Kurt’s middle. He didn’t even know he’d started crying. Soon he was sobbing, his cheek pressed tight to Kurt’s middle, where his stomach was still flat, but their little life was barely hanging on.

Sebastian eventually found his voice, though it was as raw sounding as he felt. “You haven’t, Kurt, we just have to take care of you, okay, both of you. Unless…”

He looked up and Kurt’s eyes were red rimmed and shining with unshed tears. “Unless what?”

“Unless you’ve decided this isn’t what you want anymore?” Sebastian hated to say it, but no matter what he needed to be sure Kurt was healthy. Even if that meant letting him go, or letting their child go.

One big tear rolled down Kurt’s pale cheek. “I want this. I just thought you wouldn’t want me anymore.”

“What could possibly make you think that? I want you more and more every day.” Sebastian took Kurt’s hands in his and squeezed.

“I don’t know, I know it doesn’t make sense, but I was scared. I’m scared. We’ve never said… you’ve never said...” Kurt’s lip was trembling.

Sebastian knew Kurt was right, they’d never told each other how they felt, but then Sebastian hadn’t thought the words were needed. Not after that first night, not after the way they’d been together. He stood so he could sit on the edge of the bed and face Kurt. “I guess I didn’t think about it.” He said it softly, as a confession. “I’ve never said anything about… feelings?” Kurt nodded. “Before,” Sebastian admitted.

Kurt nodded; solemn. He wasn’t crying now, but he still looked like he might shatter, and Sebastian wanted to put him at ease, make this right if he could. He’d missed Kurt every day they’d been apart and now that he knew why he felt like a dipshit for not getting to the bottom of it sooner.

“I’ve only said it to friends, and my dad.” Kurt told him. “If you’re not ready or don’t—“

“It’s not that, because I do, feel things. A lot of things, Kurt. So much more than I ever thought possible.”

Kurt opened his mouth to answer, but Sebastian stopped him with a finger to his lips. Then he leaned in and pressed a kiss to the corner of Kurt’s mouth before pulling back just enough to look at him. “I love you, Kurt.”

“I love you, too.” Kurt said. Then he pulled Sebastian back in by the t-shirt and kissed him soundly.

Sebastian climbed into bed with his husband, pulled the down comforter up over himself and slid in close. Dawn was still a ways off and the mansion was still around them. They moved in unison, sinking down into pillows, turning to face each other, Kurt careful of the tube sticking out of his hand, and Sebastian careful where he rested his hand on Kurt’s hip. In that quiet space between them the two exchanged whispered promises and tender kisses that meant so much more to both of them than the vows they’d taken before. Sebastian never intended to fall in love with Kurt, but he’d spend the rest of his life being thankful for it.

 


End file.
